


Always Loving You

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: They'll always love one another but that doesn't mean things stay the same.





	

The brunette hums softly to herself as she lounges on the sofa, her feet pressing against one armrest while her head leans on the other. She's patiently awaiting for the call to the kitchen. All she can hear is the brief sound of movement and the light clang of dishes. Usually the household she shares with her beloved is filled with laughter from their daughter but she's made it sure that the girl is well taken care of by their friends for the night.

A sigh slips from her lips as she drums her fingers onto her t-shirt. She can't stop the smile from picking up the corners of mouth. It's been only a little while but their anniversary is something she'll always cherish. From their marriage to their daughter – she loves the life she has.

"Just a few more moments Tifa!"

Crimson eyes roll as she sits up. Suddenly she stops as her hands rest on her thighs. A frown passes over her countenance and she tries her best to swat it away. It's not that she's unhappy with herself. It's merely that it's hard to find time to do her usual training. Not that there's much of a need to. She's always had a rather curvy figure, but over the years she's added to it. After all, it's hard to deny her wife's cooking now that it's at a level of pure perfection. No one can.

Standing up, Tifa tries not to focus on her round belly or the way her pants tighten around her legs as she adjusts her clothes. She makes her way straight for the kitchen. Every worry melts away when she sees those long pink tresses swaying as the woman puts the finishing touches on her project. Tifa can't help herself and goes up behind her, winding her arms around the slender waist. She leans her chin on the shoulder clad in a simple white button-up shirt.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone."

She laughs softly, "You knew I was there the whole time. Don't lie, Lightning."

Skillful fingers slip away from the cake she had been cutting to brush over Tifa's hands. She traces circles and hearts over Tifa's knuckles and then along the back of her hand. "I never said I didn't." She finally tugs herself back to focus to place a fork on the single plate they'll share. "Ready to eat?"

Tifa hums, "Mm, it looks so good. You're amazing."

Lightning shimmies away from Tifa and steadily leads her back to the couch in the living room. Of course Tifa idles for a moment; watching the gentle sway of the hips she loves to wrap her arms, or legs, around. She knows that behind the confident mask that Lightning constantly wears that there's a woman losing some of her confidence. After all, with age comes a level of fragility even for a woman as hardened as her.

It's why Tifa doesn't dilly dally for very long. She's right there beside Lightning as they sit close together on the couch, Tifa cuddling close but careful of the saucer Lightning balances on her lap. There's a pleased hum that draws off of Lightning's lips as she pushes the teeth of the fork into the point of the cake. She pulls the bite off and lifts it to Tifa's already open mouth; eager and willing.

The thick slice barely even looks touched as not one but two and then three bites later they're both smiling wide at each other. Although it's the third bite when she leans over that she draws up a hand. She can feel her belly pressing forward and it reminds her that maybe she enjoys Lightning's cooking a little _too_ much.

Of course Lightning notices the withdrawal. It's not hard when she loves Tifa more than anything; always watching to make sure she's okay. "Tifa," she begins. "You know I love you no matter what, correct?"

Tifa gives a nod and settles back against the cushion, staring wistfully at the pictures that litter their mantle. She's steadily put this weight on and while it's not a lot to the point where she's unhealthy, she wonders how Lightning really feels about it. "You don't mind?" she asks with caution.

"You're still the woman I love." Crimson eyes soften as they finally lock with Lightning's pale blue gaze. Lightning, with a small smile on her face, lifts the fork once more. "Now, may I feed my wife?"

Giving a small chuckle, Tifa parts her lips and allows the slip inside. Lightning spares one hand to reach around Tifa, keeping her close, as she continues to feed her the remainder of the large slice. Happy hums resound from Tifa as she steadily finishes it. The second the sweet treat is gone and the plate is clattering onto the glass coffee table Tifa is leaning against Lightning. The latter has her arms wrapped around Tifa, hands on her belly.

She can't help but lightly squeeze the added weight and cause some giggles to leave her lover. The last thing she'd be against is Tifa being happy or having a little extra to hold onto when they get some time alone, much like tonight. Tifa playfully swats at Lightning's wandering hands, "Now, now you know that doesn't come first."

The brunet stands with a wink before tugging Lightning to her feet. Of course Lightning knows exactly where her wife is leading her; straight to the bathroom. Once they're inside it doesn't take long for them to lose the clothing and leave it in a pile by the sink. But it's not without Lightning doing the undressing for them both so that she can litter Tifa with loving caresses that have them both tingling with the same love they had for each other when they walked that aisle.

Tifa is the first to settle into the water before carefully pulling Lightning in next. The large tub is still tiny for two people and sees Lightning laying on top of Tifa. Lightning's chests presses tightly against Tifa's own ample bosom. The warm water drips from Tifa's hand as she lifts it out of the water. Her fingertips ghost over the side of Lightning's countenance, pushing rose colored tresses behind her ear, before dipping down and around.

She delves her hand up into Lightning's hair and draws her face close. "You can relax, Light. You don't always need to protect, there's nothing wrong with being protected instead." Lightning gives her a look and it only makes Tifa smile wide. "Our daughter would say otherwise; you know she'll win the argument with you on this one. She's too much like you."

Lightning gives a hum and Tifa knows that's the sign she's been looking for. The one that says Lightning is accepting these new changes as much as she is. Which is why she draws Lightning in for a passionate kiss that leaves them both wanting. Except Lightning can't do this here – she simply can't gaze at every inch of Tifa while she's squishing her into the tub.

"We should move elsewhere for this."

"Light… we just got in."

The former soldier gives Tifa a stern look; one that says she's more than just a little turned on. It has Tifa rolling her eyes and slapping her hand back into the water, splashing them both. "Fine, fine," she begins, "only if you let me treat you in return for that delicious cake."

 _That_ is something Lightning can get on board with without harassment. Although she is more careful than usual when she climbs out of the bathtub, making sure her feet hit the rug, before helping Tifa out afterward. Not that it matters, they can barely even remember to grab the towels. Once they can get their hands on one another it's a gentle yet loving dance of hands and lips until they get to the bedroom.

-0-

The warm embrace of the morning sun isn't what rouses Tifa from her slumber. In fact it happens to be the way Lightning trails her fingers through Tifa's hair. The latter smiles up at her as she stifles a yawn then blinks several times to clear the sleep from her vision. "Good morning, Light." she says after another yawn.

"Sleep well?"

Tifa nuzzles closer to Lightning, her face nestling against Lightning's breasts, "As long as you're here."

Lightning smiles at that while lifting the blanket, pulling it back over Tifa's bare shoulder. She's parting her lips to tell her how lovely she looks with the sunlight framing her but she's not given the chance. The next thing she knows the door is flying open to reveal their teenage daughter.

"I'm home~!" Except the young girl immediately backtracks as the two women sit up, clutching the sheets to their bodies. "I… uh… um… just… ruined your anniversary didn't I?"

Tifa can't help but automatically chuckle at that, "You haven't ruined anything, sweetie."

"But you can make it up to us," Lightning continues.

Her eyes sparkle as she rushes over to them, hands slapping down onto the edge of the mattress, "Really? I mean.. I got a present but I could-"

Lightning reaches out and pats her head, "How about we make breakfast together? Then you can tell us how your night out with Serah and Snow went."

That has her spinning around and racing toward the door, "Alright, but hurry up! I'm hungry!"

The second she's out of sight with the door swinging a little from her wake, they look to one another and give a laugh. She's their daughter after all and they really best not keep her waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> A request I had from a long time ago that I just got around to finishing up. For The Sacred and Profane on FFN <33


End file.
